100 random drabbels
by Miss Barbara
Summary: 100 random drabbels, prompts generated by the random pairing generator. Random pairings, themes and ratings. 10 drabbels every chapter.


I just wrote some Secret Santa stories for NFA and I really need to get rid of some plotbunnies in my mind, because there are to many bunnies hoping around in my head. So what I did: I went to this site: -shadows dodtnet/RandomPairings-NCIS dot html and got a random pairing with a prompt. With that prompt I am going to write a drabble. Set during random seasons with random parings and ratings.

**1. Anthony DiNozzo / Jenny Shepard / five senses **

"Tango eight report back to me!"

The voice of Jenny cut in his ear and even though he tried to avoid it he knew it was had to figure out how to figure out how to report back to her. Earlier she had told him that he had to stop siging and he couldn't just talk to himself.

"Tango eight, report back to me now!" she yelled a little louder, a little more franatic, a little more afraid.

Gotta be creative he thought. He walked over to a woman and tried to start a conversation.

"I feel a little cold" he smiled to her. The woman didn't respond and turned a little bit away from him. "I can't hear what it's all about" he hissed, noticing that the woman was now starting to walked away from him. "I smell some some of pact" he sniffed as the woman now ran away from him. "I bet the vodka-tonic tastes good!"

In his ear he now heard Jenny talking to an MTAC employee, something about decoding what he was saying. He had just one more message to bring across.

"I see that everyone is leaving!" he yelped as he ran towards his guitar and started playing again, fanatically trying to secure his cover.

**2. Tobias Fornell / Mike Franks / at a scene**

"Probie!"

Fornell turned around to look who was adressing him or Gibbs as probie. It turned out to be Mike Franks.

"Mike Franks" he growled "That you are showing up here, a little to much of a conincedence."

"No such thing as a coincidence!" Franks said as he stood still in front of Fornell. "You going to tell me what is going on?"

Fornell took a step backwards to avoid the breath full of alcohol. "You called us, so you call me. I don't see a hot crime scene as you promised me!"

"You don't see it?" Franks said waving towards the closed doors "They closed my cantina!"

**3. Ziva David / Leroy Jethro Gibbs / elevators **

She wouldn't do it. There was just no way that she was going to get in that elevator, never, ever again. But she had too. She knew that she had too. How much she didn't want to.

His hand landed carefully on her back, softly pushing her to stand between her former teammates.

Ziva knew it wasn't reasonable to be afraid of the elevator, but something about that small space made her scared. It returned her to Somalia, voices where yelling at her and fists landed on her face.

With a shock she opened her eyes and realized that she wasn't alone in this, in fact Gibbs still had his hand on the small of her back and gave her a small, encouraging smile. It might be scary now, but with Gibbs' help she would get trough this.

**4. Ziva David / Anthony DiNozzo / snowfall **

*Splats!*

As she wiped the snow from her coat she tried to sent Tony her best death glare ever. It didn't work. It was the first snowfall of the season and he was as happy as a three year old with a piece of candy.

Now that she thought about it, he had a lot in common with a three year old.

"This is were you are suppose to form a snowball and throw it back to me."

He lifted a finger and watched her carefully.

"No deadly weapons though!"

She walked away without commenting and heard Tony run behind her. "You are no fun" he pouted as they walked towards the snow covered cars.

Suddenly Ziva turned arround with her hands full off snow and pushed it in Tony's face. With a smile she ran away and admired her work from away. Tony, with a red face wiped show out of his face.

"Something like this?" she asked before stepping in her car and speeding away!

**5. Timothy McGee / Jimmy Palmer / unnecessary complications **

"Really guys, you are only making this harder on yourself!" Abby said to the two man standing in front of her. It was valentines day and both McGee and Palmer were fighting for her attention. They had both asked her out for that night and she had declined both.

Right now they were really going crazy.

McGee had aranged a meet and greet with Plastic Death while Jimmy had a reservation at her favorite restaurant. Right now they were both trying to win her over with flowers, caff-pow and stuffed animals. Something she had enough around valentinesday.

"Why can't you?" McGee asked, accepting his defeat.

"Because I am already going on a date" was her response

"With who?" Jimmy asked full disbelieve.

"Gibbs!" she responded with a cheeky smile before turning the lights of and leaving the lab for the night.

**6.Jenny Shepard / Abby Sciuto / three simple words **

"You know the words" Jenny teased as her fingers played absentmindedly with they black hair of the woman lying next to her. "I know you want to" she smiled.

Abby curled up further next to the redhead and sighed. "a few more minutes please" she asked. "Barely over the last time." she added as her fingers draw circles on Jenny's stomach.

"But that's what I love about woman" Jenny pouted "They can go again and again."

"Well in that case" Abby smile seductively"Let's go again"

"Exactly the three words I wanted to hear" Jenny said before she closed her mouth over Abby's.

**7. ****Nikki Jardine / Leroy Jethro Gibbs / plans for tonight**

"You did good today" Gibbs shortly praised the agents that had been asigned to his team for this case.

Agent Nikki Jardine smiled back with a "thank you sir."

"Got any plans for tonight?" Gibbs asked, enjoying the slightly frightened look appearing on her face.

"No really sir, boss, Gibbs." She stammered. "What are you suggesting?"

"Don't worry" he smiled "I wanted you to ask if you felt like coming along to the bar tonight, the team is going and now you are a part of them, sort of."

"Oh I can't!" she said. "I need to clean at home, and besides that, I don't drink out of glasses that are not my own."

With a quick excuse she left Gibbs behind.

**8. Michelle Lee / Jimmy Palmer / sexual harrasment seminar **

(Oke, seriously, this prompt is so awesome!)

They were getting a helluva dressing down from the director. And to be honest, they both knew they deserved it. Special Agent Lee and soon-to-be-docter Palmer were caught doing something hinky. Something very hinky to be more specific.

"You are both adults for crying out loud! Did you think it was smart to do this in a conference room? Or did you think it was appropriate? Did you think at all?"

Director Vance looked motionless but his voice was ice-cold. Infact, it was scare them both very much.

"There is no doubt that you two need an apropriate punishment. In a few weeks the sexual harrasment seminars are coming up again. And guess who is going to give them?"

"We are sir" Agent Lee answered polite before being dismissed and running trough the door.

Outside the office they both let out a breath of relieve. "You think we should tell him what we saw Tony and McGee do?" Palmer asked hesitantly.

"Are you kidding?" Lee answered "That was hot as hell!"

**9. Abby Sciuto / Anthony DiNozzo / bad habit **

"Come on Abbs, you know we shouldn't do this."

"Afraid Tony Boy?" Abby asked with a smirk. "Is someone chickening out?"

"Of course not!" He exclaimed, "It could cost me my head one day, but who cares about that?"

They smirked as they ducked behind a few bushes. A few feet from where there were now was their target. It was bright, brighter than anything they had even experienced. A few inches at the time they crawled closer. They were careful not to leave any trace behind.

And then they were there. Peeking trough the window they thought they had reached the holy grail of, well anthing.

Beneath them was Gibbs quietly working on his boat. Once in a while he took a sip from his bourbon while he continued to work on a boat.

After half an hour they crawled back, surpressing giggles and they ran back to their cars.

"It's really a bad habit" Tony said before getting in to his car.

"I know" Abby responded. "Next week thursday same time?"

Tony agreed with a nod before driving of in his car. Bad habits were hard to kick.

**10. Leroy Jethro Gibbs / Anthony DiNozzo / the next morning **

So, they did that.

Tony was afraid to move, afraid to breath really. He was laying in his bed. HIS bed, not his own. Last night it had been a great idea. Of course lots of alcohol had been involved. That, plus a really bad case had done something to him.

As once in a blue moon it had happened again, he had craved really hot gay sex. It was his way to unwind. To let go of everything that had happened. Someone else to take charge of the situation and fuck him senseless.

Somehow the entire team had ended up at benzingers last night. Drinking one beer after an other. At closing time he hadn't been able to walk on his own. Gibbs had dragged in into his car and had taken Tony home with him.

After tucking Tony safely away in his guestroom he had went down to work a little on his boat.

Half an hour later Tony had appeared, almost naked and eyes that said: 'please fuck me.' He had kissed Gibbs and Gibbs had kissed him back. After a short detour trough the bathroom they had ended up in Gibbs' bedroom, screwing around like bunnies.

And now it was the next morning. Trough the fog in his head it became clear to Tony what had happened the other night. And he didn't like it. First and foremost because Gibbs was his boss. His Boss.

Secondly his hard on was poking fanatically against Gibbs' thigh.

Boy, did he hate morning afters.


End file.
